1. Field
One or more aspects of example embodiments of the present invention relate to a system and method for dynamic resource commitment/un-commitment in a contact center system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A modern contact center may be viewed as a system of interconnected resources. These resources may include physical devices (e.g. computer systems, telephony servers, unified communication-type platforms, and the like), software objects (e.g. individual telephony objects such as directory numbers, login objects, and the like), and actors acting on the physical devices and/or telephony objects (e.g. human agents, knowledge workers, computerized automated systems, and the like). Typically, to maintain operational effectiveness over time (e.g., peak time), the resources may be committed to a contact center system. However, commitment of the resources to the contact center system may result in underutilization for some of the resources during an operational period (e.g., below peak time). The underutilization of resources during the operational period may be considered as wasting resources of the system, and may add a real cost that may be quantified not only in potential human/machine capital costs, but also in performance and energy costs of the entire system.
The above information discussed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology, and therefore, it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.